xmenunlimitedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Beth Thibideou
Biographical Information Name: Beth Thibideou (Pronounced: Fib e Doe) Code Name: ' Formerly:' Lady Knight ' Currently:' Paladin Although sometimes she is still referred to as 'Knight' not only by others but by herself as well. Age: '''19 '''Sex: Female Nationality: French Physical Description Height: '''5'6" '''Weight: '''120 lbs '''Eye Color: Ligfht blue Hair Color/Style: *Short *Light Pink (dyed not natural) Other: *Pierced ears Better Description: *slightly smallish *attractive *short pink hair *very tomboyish in appearance *well muscled *sometimes mistaken for a boy *eyes often twinkled in the moonlight X-Outfit: '''When she transforms, she uses her energy to create her outfit. : The outfit looks like as follows: *Light blue old Valkyrie armor and gown complete with helmet and large wings out the back *Long pale blue boots and gloves. '''Casual Outfit: *Jeans *T-shirt Equipment: Forms her equipment from energy when she uses her ability *(See X-Outfit for details on armor) *Long sword *Shield *If she is riding any sort of animal, she also manifests armor to fit the animal (most of the time the animal is her horse, Galahad) Abilities and Weaknesses Source of Extra-Normal Abilities: Mutation Extra-normal abilities: ''' * Creating limited solid energy constructs that enhance or augment her natural abilities ** Minor super strength ** Minor enhanced endurance *Sword **Slightly enhances Lady Knight's Strength **Functions entirely like a metal sword **Functions nothing like a light-saber *Armor **Enhances Lady Knight's Endurance **Weightless **Does not constrict her movements **Functions entirely like metal armor *Boots **Enhances Beth's jumping ability **Allows her to leap close to three times her own height (15 veritcal feet) **Allows her to long-jump close to twice her height (10 horizontal feet) **Partially absorbs the impact of landing **Weightless **Does not constrict her mobility **Functions entirely as if made of strong leather *Gloves **Slightly enhances Lady Knight's Strength **Weightless **Does not constrict her dexterity **Functions entirely as if made of strong leather '''Weaknesses: *Pyshcological issues concerning the death of her family **Effectiveness of her energy constructs is directly related to her will to fight and her mental well-being **Untrusting of new people **Armor by no means makes her invulnerable **Sword is only as useful as a normal sword and does not cut through material like a hot knife through butter like one might assume an energy sword would do *Bound by a code of honor and ethics that often exceeds that of even her own team-mates 'Normal human' Abilities: ' *Sword fighting *Shield use *combat reflexes *Equestrianism *Riding (european saddle) *Care and maintance of *martial arts training - kenpo *Poly-Lingual **French **English **American Sign Language Psychological Description '''Personality: ' *Quiet *Aloof *Is not big on sharing the personal details of her life *Sees herself as a heroine *At times acts in a seemingly enotionless manner '''Interests: ''Unknown at this time'' Hobbies: ''Unknown at this time'' Family: *Mother - Unknown (deceased) *Father - Unknown (deceased) *Horse - Galahad (deceased) *Horse - Ealizar **Ealizar is the daughter of Galahad and Brightwind (Dani Moonstar's Pegasus History: ''' Beth comes from a well to do family, which should have been fine. However, she eventually suffered the same problem as a teenager as some mutants, when she began to develop powers. Her parents, unlike others, didn't mind, and saw it as further proof that their daughter was special. However a villain group tried to recruit poor Beth, who always resisted using her powers at all. One night, while she was out, the team arrived and slaughtered her Mom and Dad, leaving her an orphan. She joined the Xmen to get some peace, and to hopefully find a way to protect those close to her. While engaged in a conflict with the members of an unauthorized outpost setup on Earth 12357 by the denizens of Earth 62688 (Pi's reality), Beth refused to back down and accept what amounted to a 'pay off' to look the other way like the rest of her team. All of whom in one way or another yielded to the overwhelming opposition presented by the outpost's defenses and were willing to tolerate the idea of organ harvesting and illegal augmentation and experimentation on the local population, based on how much of an asshole the source of the organs (Bud) had been to Sargotha (who happened to be the wife of the field leader: Skull) and that they had been assured that every member of the local population who had been experimented upon or augmented had consented to the procedure of their own free-will. Beth however was ready to go up against a small army equiped with energy rifles armed only with her sword and shield. This caught the attention of one of the key members of the outpost who turned out to be the very person she thought she was trying to save: Bud. She was brought to what was referred to as the orchard where Bud, along with alternate versions of himself from other realities had setup a sort of organ farm composed of their composite bodies having all merged into a gestalt being. They all confessed to have committed what were loosely referred to as great sins against humanity and now had foregone their own humanity to make themselves into a very large wholly inhuman being from which they themselves harvested their own organs to be used by others to benefit humanity as a sort of penance and reparations for their past deeds. The Buds, as they called themselves, informed Beth that they had observed her and her willingness to lay down her life to protect theirs despite having been truthfully told of what her own version of Bud had done to Sargotha in the name of avenging his sister's honor. They told her that they did not think the title of knight accurately described her anymore. In their minds, a knight was a soldier in the employ of a king, being a mere man was corruptible and capable of giving orders to the knight that served solely to benefit the king and no one else, orders which the knight would blindly follow out of loyalty to the king. Whereas Beth had shown herself to be more than willing to ignore her team-mates repeatedly calling for her to give into the inevitable in order to save her own life at the cost of her ethics and morals, which the Buds described as being the mentality and mindset not of a mere knight but of a Paladin. Therefore they 'named' her Paladin. The sheer inhumanity and scale of what Beth saw in the orchard and what she had been told, left Beth stunned and staggered and as she returned to her team-mates her altered mental state manifested itself through her abilities changing her armor and sword to match her new title of Paladin. That same plot also saw the quite stark demonstration that Elizar will come to Beth when called to do so by Beth even without the call needing to be explicitly done. So strong is Elizar's loyalty to her mistress that no barrier of distance or tangible obstacles will stand in her way: in this case needing to go halfway across the globe and get into the interior of a facility seventy feet under the ground and encased in an advanced metal exterior. Sub-Character: Elizar '''Name: Elizar Species: Half Horse (Equus ferus caballus), Half Pegasus Parentage: Father: Galahad (Beth's former horse) Mother: Brightwind (Karma's Pegasus) Gender: Female Height: Unknown at this time Weight: Unknown at this time Coloration: Mostly brown body with mottels of white with white wings (fully functional) Powers and abilities: * The ultimate in anti-theft pegasus technology - being descended from a valkeryie's pegasus, Elizar can not only be ridden only by her mistress but can not be safely touched by anyone other than her mistress and those her mistress allows to touch her, all others suffers immediate death for the transgression of touching Elizar. * Can be 'summoned' - when called (even indirectly) by Beth, Elizar will come to her aid, no matter what it takes ** It has yet to be seen if this includes traveling across the barrier between realities * Flight - being half-pegasus, Elizar can fly but not as well as her her mother, Brightwind, could. '''History: '''Elizar is a native of Earth 62688 and is the offspring of Galahad and Brightwind (both of Earth 62688) and was given by Pi to Beth immediately following the death of Galahad by Fire-Cat during the Revenge of the Thorn-Blood Plot Point. Beth never asked why her counterpart from Earth 62688 no longer needs Elizar and Pi has never volunteered that information. But given the history of Earth 62688 it can be inferred that Earth 62688's Beth no longer needs Elizar because that realities' Beth died during the war that serves the primary dividing point between its timeline and that of Earth 1235. Whether Elizar is aware that she is in another reality is not clear. Background Information Beth is controlled by Kumi Elizar was 'introduced'/created by Bardcrest. But is controlled by Kumi. Eliazar is a correct connected to Galahad in the King Arthur Mythos.